Broken Pieces
by Shae07
Summary: A Lexi Wilson story. Sometimes the monster at the end of the book, isn't the type of monster you're expecting.
1. Chapter 1

" **The most dangerous woman**

 **of all is the one who refuses to**

 **rely on your sword to save her**

 **because she carries her own."**

 **R.H. Sin**

 _2 months or so ago…_

He watched the girl across the bar closely. She was unaware of his gaze, her attention on the pool table in front of her. He had been watching her all night as she won game after game, collecting money the various men had offered up as bets. Her sandy blonde hair swished about her bare shoulders, she was playing innocent and he knew it. He knew the kind of person she really was, she's a hunter after all, and watching her play these men like fools had him furious. Women are supposed to look up to men, rely on them to provide, rely on them to protect. Women aren't supposed to act like this, aren't supposed to act as if they are smarter or stronger than a man. If he's learned anything the past few weeks, it's that sometimes a bitch needs to be put in her place.

 _5 days later_

Lexi reaches up and knocks her fist against the wooden door two times and it only takes a few moments for the door to open and Jody to give her a warm smile.

"Lexi," she greets the girl as she quickly wraps one arm around her neck, "Thanks for coming."

"I brought supplies," the younger girl states, holding up a six pack as Jody takes a step back so Lexi can come through the door.

The older woman shuts the door and locks the deadbolt before following her friend to the dining room table. Lexi notices all the files spread out on top of the table.

"Did you call anyone else?" the dark-haired girl questions as she places the beer on the edge of the table and picks up a crime scene photo which shows a blonde-haired woman lying on the ground, mid-twenties, with cuts across her face and arms and one large gash across her neck.

"Donna should be here soon," Jody responds.

"How many?"

"Two so far," the sheriff replies, "The first was Holly Duncan, then Lindsey Stevens. I knew them both."

"I'm sorry," Lexi gives her condolences then twists the top off one of the bottles she brought and passes it to Jody.

The older woman points to another photo on the table, "Both women were tortured, and their throats were slit. That is the only thing they have in common, except for one thing, which no one in either of the Sheriff's departments know: They were both hunters."

"So, we have a monster with a thing for female hunters?" Lexi notes and adds sarcastically, "Awesome."

She looks over the table once more before asking, "How do we know who is supposed to be next?"

"The last one was in Rutland, about an hour north of here, she'd only been hunting a couple of years. Here's all the female hunters I could place who have permanent residences," Jody says, as she pulls out the map which has six push pins stuck into various places: three in North Dakota in a cluster, two in South Dakota, and one in Kansas. All the push pins have names attached to them and Lexi notices the one with her name on it and the cluster of three have Jody, Claire, and Alex's names scribbled on them.

"You think you guys are next?" Lexi questions quietly.

"If he knows we're hunters," she nods her head, "but I sent the girls to visit Patience, I didn't tell them what's going on."

Lexi nods her head in understanding as she takes another sip of her beer.

Later, after Donna's arrived, the three hunters settle into the living room. Jody's in her chair, while Donna has her legs stretched out in front of her on the couch. Lexi sits on the floor leaning back against the front of the couch. All three are eating out of their own ice cream pints and catching up when Lexi's phone begins to vibrate from the coffee table in front of her.

She picks it up quickly and looks at the name on the screen _Dean._

"I'll be right back," she says to her friends as she stands up and walks over to the dining area to answer the call.

"Who?" Jody whispers the question to Donna who smirks.

"Dean-o."

"Hey," they both hear Lexi say.

"I can't, I'm at Jody's right now," she continues, "Or I would. Is everything okay…Are you sure? Because you don't sound very sure…okay…okay…I will…talk to you later."

Lexi turns back around and sees both women staring at her intently, "Dean says hi."

"Uh huh," Jody replies waiting for the girl to continue, "and?"

"And that's it," the girl moves back to her seat on the floor.

"It's real late," Donna winks at Jody and leans closer to Lexi and whispers, "Was that a booty call?"

"No," Lexi responds quickly, "We're just friends."

"I'd let him be mine," the blonde responds, and Lexi rolls her eyes with a huff.

"You act like it's a bad thing," Jody begins, "I mean come on, I'm sure we've all thought about it."

"Oh, heck yea," Donna says, "More than once…about both of them actually."

Lexi ponders the statement for a second then looks over to Donna, "Really? Like with both of them together...at once…or…"

"YOLO," the blonde smirks to the dark-headed girl on the floor as Jody laughs loudly.

"I just want to live vicariously through you," Donna continues, then tousles Lexi's dark hair, "My little sexy Lexi."

Lexi stands up from the floor laughing a little, "On that note, it's bedtime. I'll see you two in the morning. We have work to do."

" **She was love, she was attitude, she was strength wrapped in beauty.**

 **She was the type of woman who struck fear in the hearts of weak men.**

 **She was the type of woman that only a strong man could adore."**

 **R.H. Sin**


	2. Chapter 2

" **She was dangerous,**

 **independent, and strong.**

 **The sound of her heels against the marble floor**

 **shook the devil up."**

 **R.H. Sin**

The three hunters climb out of Jody's SUV the next morning in front of the Sioux Falls Sheriff's Department.

"I just have to grab a few things," Jody begins as Lexi notices an anxious looking man approaching them.

"Any news Sheriff Mills?" he asks quickly, shoving his hands into this jacket pockets.

"No Jason, I'm sorry," Jody begins, then makes introductions, "but these are friends of mine, Sherriff Hanscum and Lexi Wilson, they're helping me on Holly's case. This is Holly Duncan's boyfriend Jason Thomas."

The dark-haired man nods at the two women in greeting, then continues, "I found some things in Holly's room, I thought you might like to take a look at Sheriff Mills."

"Of course," Jody begins, but her cell phone ringing interrupts her. She looks at the screen and places it back in her pocket, "That's Office Watts, I need to run in here and see what he has for me right quick."

"I'll look at the stuff," Lexi offers to Jody, "While you take care of that."

The man seems a little put off at the idea of Jody not going with him, but he sighs, "My car is this way."

Donna watches as Lexi follows him around the corner and something about the man just doesn't sit well with her, "Hey Jodes, I'm going to help Lex."

"Okay," Jody replies as she opens the front door and heads into the bullpen in search of her deputy, upon seeing him she calls out, "Watts did you find something?"

"Yes," the younger man rushes over to her with a folder in his hands, "The partial print they pulled from Lindsey Stevens came back with a match."

"Who?" she questions opening the file and looking down at the photo.

"Jason Thomas," Watts says as Jody stares at the mugshot of the man she just left outside with her friends.

"SHIT!" she yells as she drops the folder and takes off running toward the door.

Jason opens the trunk of his blue sedan and points to the small brown box on the far side of the trunk and waits for Lexi to lean further into the opening. The man moves quickly, grabbing the tire iron he slams it hard against the back of Lexi's skull, then shoves her limp body into the trunk and slams it closed.

"LEXI!" Donna screams, rushing towards the car as Jason jumps into the driver's seat and the blue sedan's tires squeal as it rips out of the parking lot.

She jerks her gun from the holster and fires a shot at one of the back tires, but he's too far away. Jody comes running around the corner then, her gun drawn as well.

"DAMMIT!" Donna yells angrily as she turns to look at Jody.

Lexi's eyes slowly flutter open and she takes in her surroundings. The abandoned cabin is pitch black on the inside, the only light coming from a small camping lantern on a table across the room. The tips of her brown hiking boots are barely touching the old wooden floor, which puts added strain on the shackles wrapped around her wrists. The rusty metal slices into her skin as she hangs from the ceiling. It's cold, cold enough her fingers and toes are numb, cold enough the warmth of the blood running down her bare arms is a terrifying mix of comfort and disgust. Her white tank top is filthy with dirt and blood stains which makes her realize she's not sure how long she's been unconscious.

"Good," she hears a man say, then sees Jason Thomas step out of the shadows, "You're awake.

"What do you want?" Lexi questions, not looking away from him.

"Me?" he scoffs, "I don't _want_ anything. I'm here to teach you a lesson, after all, you are a hunter, just like Jody Mills."

Lexi watches him closely and squints her eyes at him, "What are you? Vampire? Shapeshifter?"

He laughs loudly as he moves over to the table and picks up a knife, "That's cute. You think I'm a monster. I'm worse than a monster, I'm what you should really fear, yet you think you're better, stronger, than I am."

"Okay," Lexi sounds annoyed by his monologue, "What are you?"

He takes the knife and slices across her forearm, the warm blood rolling down her arm makes Lexi's stomach churn as he whispers into her ear, "I'm a man."

The dark-haired girl snorts with laughter and Thomas lands a hard punch to her abdomen, knocking the breath from her lungs.

"You're no different than Holly," he begins, "thinking you can be a hunter. Thinking you're some badass with a gun. You're just a scared, weak, little bitch. Always will be."

The girl feels the heat in her cheeks as her face flushes with anger as he continues, "I loved her so much, if she had just listened to me. Let me take care of her, but she chose hunting."

Lexi knows his type, she's came across men like him before. Arrogant, masochistic assholes who like to put women down. She'd never had a man treat her like that, life had dealt her a different hand of cards.

"Love?" the girl scoffed, "It's obvious you didn't love her, men like you can't, because women like her are too strong, and you, you're too damn weak."

She could see his fist coming at her face, but everything went black upon impact.

 _ **Lexi heard the roar of the engine before she saw tires pull into her driveway. She had the front end of her car jacked up and she was lying on a creeper up under the engine. The dark-haired hunter had just finished putting in a new oil filter and from her position under the car, she watched as familiar work boots stepped out of the Impala.**_

 _ **The older brother approached the jacked-up car and saw someone under the front end, the jeans which stuck out from under it were oil stained with rips and tears. The creeper rolled out from under the car and his dark-haired friend appeared with oil smeared on her face and down both arms. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight before him.**_

" _ **Hey you," she said as she pulled the socket from the wrench in her hand, "Will you hand me that 10mm?"**_

 _ **The girl motioned toward the work bench that was located just inside her garage behind the hunter and he grabbed it then swapped it out with the socket she had in her hand.**_

" _ **I would ask if you need help," he began as she slid the creeper back under the car.**_

" _ **But I don't," she finished his sentence and he shook his head with a smirk, "So what brings you by?"**_

 _ **Dean had walked over and grabbed a few shop towels from the bench, "Just in the neighborhood."**_

 _ **Lexi finished tightening the last bolt and rolled back out from under her car, "That explains why Sam text me earlier."**_

 _ **She stood up and took the towels he offered her and started to wipe the oil from her hands and arms. Dean had twisted the handle on the jack to let the car back down and slid it out from under the front end. Lexi watched as he moved back over to the bench and grabbed the funnel and a quart of fresh oil.**_

" _ **Does he text you every time I leave the bunker without him?" he sounded annoyed as he began to pour the oil into the funnel.**_

" _ **Only when you leave pissed off," she replied as she walked over to the red cooler she had in the floor beside the bench and pulled two bottles from the ice.**_

" _ **Yea," Dean had moved back over to grab another quart of oil and took the bottle Lexi had just twisted the top from and offered to him, "Well, I don't want to talk about it."**_

" _ **I'm not asking you to," she responded as he took a long swig from the bottle before he went back to pouring oil into the funnel.**_

 _ **Lexi began handing him full quarts of oil as he passed her back the empty containers.**_

" _ **Start her up," he stated as he took the seventh quart of oil from her.**_

 _ **The girl did as she was instructed and let the car idle for a few minutes while Dean finished his beer. She watched as he wiped sweat away from his brow with his forearm and she quickly looked away when he turned his gaze on her.**_

 _ **Dean smirked to himself when he busted the dark-haired hunter, but he was just as guilty as she was about staring. He'd already caught himself twice watching her every move, but he respected the friendship they had. All she had ever asked of them was to just treat her like 'one of the boys', but he knew she was so much more than that.**_

 _ **He checked the dip stick after a few moments, gave her a thumbs up, and she turned the car off. Lexi left the driver's door open as Dean closed the hood.**_

" _ **Get in," she ordered him and nodded her head to the driver's seat.**_

" _ **Why?" he asked as he casually wiped the grease smear from her cheek.**_

" _ **If you're not going to talk about it," she began with a smile, "We might as well eat. Maybe hit up that drive-thru that has those really good burritos."**_

 _ **His face lit up at the mention of food, "You mean the one with that sauce."**_

" _ **Si," her eyes were big and bright as she nodded.**_

" _ **Sold," Dean responded as he moved to the driver's door.**_

" **She's badass with a good heart,**

 **soft but strong.**

 **Unapologetic and honest.**

 **She's the type of woman you go to war beside,**

 **the type of woman you marry."**

 **R.H. Sin**


	3. Chapter 3

" **She's a beautiful badass,**

 **an angel raising hell,**

 **a force that can't be stopped.**

 **She is you."**

 **R.H. Sin**

The pain to her abdomen pulls Lexi out of the memory and her eyes jolt open. There's light trying to peek through the boarded-up windows, so she knows she's been out of it since last night.

"Wakey, wakey," Thomas snarls to her, then takes his knife to slice across her left arm, close to the same location as the previous cut he'd made.

Lexi refuses to scream, not letting him get that satisfaction. She winces from the pain but holds her gaze on him steady.

"That make you feel tough?" she questions him, "Hurting women, is that how you get your rocks off?"

"You need to know your place," he continues, "But first, let's get to the underlying reason you think you're better than a man."

"Look Dr. Phil," Lexi begins, "You're wasting your time."

"Am I?" he circles her menacingly, "It's always the same with your type. You've been hurt, torn down, broken in so many ways you can't count. All by a man in your life, whether it was your father, brother, boyfriend, or husband."

She wishes she could blame all her broken pieces on a man. It would be so much easier.

Lexi clinches her teeth together as he continues, "So which one was it? Daddy didn't love you enough as a child?"

Being hurt by the one person in the world who's supposed to protect you was far worse.

She doesn't answer him, and he continues, "Maybe your boyfriend liked to smack you around when you didn't behave?"

He runs his thumb across her bottom lip and Lexi grabs it between her teeth, biting so hard it makes her jaw hurt and she can taste the iron in his blood.

Thomas lands another hard punch to her head.

" _ **Are you sure about this?" Sam questioned as he watched Lexi slip her hands into the gloves.**_

" _ **You sound a little scared Sammy," she smirked back at him and clapped the gloves in front of her face.**_

 _ **She wore black capri leggings with a bright pink tank top and she bounded out onto the sparring mat and bounced from one barefoot to the other. Sam had on a red tank top and black athletic pants and he shook his head as he followed her onto the mat.**_

 _ **Lexi had taken the time to gather gloves and a mat and insisted they all start sparring occasionally to stay in shape and ready if they did have to get hands on in a fight.**_

 _ **He let her get a few hits in and blocked a few more, not really giving his all and she could tell.**_

" _ **Come on Sam," she sounded annoyed, "You have to fight back."**_

" _ **I'm not hitting you Lex," he replied.**_

" _ **Have it your way," the dark-haired girl said and before he realized what was happening, she had kicked the backside of his right knee.**_

 _ **Once his knee was bent from the force of the impact, she used his right thigh as leverage and planted her right foot on it and boosted herself up. She grabbed his shoulders in each hand and lifted herself the rest of the way and before he could catch his balance, she had wrapped her legs around his neck and thrown herself backwards, causing them both to hit the mat hard with their backs.**_

" _ **Shit," he regained his breath, but she clenched her thighs tighter around his neck and he gasped for air for a moment before frantically tapping her leg.**_

 _ **Lexi let him go and bounced back up to her feet, "Pinned ya!"**_

 _ **He stood up and smirked a little, "Stronger than you look shorty."**_

" _ **Let's go sasquatch," she clapped the gloves together again.**_

 _ **He tried to pin her, but again she moved quickly and flipped him to his back and had him in an arm bar. She raised her hips higher off the mat, bending his arm against it's will. Sam tapped the side of her head with the hand she had stretched out.**_

" _ **Pinned ya again," she smirked as he sat up and pulled the gloves from his hands.**_

" _ **Nice try Simba," Dean called out from where he stood. He had been there leaned against the wall for the whole show, neither one had noticed.**_

" _ **You wanna go tough guy?" she asked Dean as she gave Sam a hand to help him to his feet.**_

" _ **I'm good thanks," he replies with a smirk.**_

" **She was a storm.**

 **Not the kind you run from,**

 **but the kind you chase."**

 **R.H. Sin**


	4. Chapter 4

" **Pain shapes a woman into a warrior."**

 **R.H. Sin**

Lexi is once again brought back to the present, but this time it's from the door slamming shut behind Thomas as he enters the cabin. It's dark outside. _Another day gone_ , she thinks to herself. She's thankful for the good memories that are flooding her thoughts. Long ago she had shoved the more painful ones away, to the deepest corners of her mind, and if she left them there, they couldn't hurt her anymore. She was lucky she'd wound up with a good foster family when she was sixteen and she spent a lot of time learning to hide her broken pieces. After all, who really wants someone who's broken?

"How long are we going to do this?" she questions him sarcastically, "I really have better things to do."

"Until you break," he says coldly.

"Good luck dick wad," Lexi's tone is cool and confident, despite the situation.

"You've been broken by a man before," he continues as he comes closer to her, "It can happen again."

"Well don't you know it all," she smirks, "Let's talk about you? I feel like you have some deep underlying issues with women?"

"I don't have issues with women who know their place," Thomas says, running the blade of the knife carefully down her chest.

"Well, Holly left you," Lexi begins, "What'd Lindsey do to you?"

"That hunter whore," he sneers, "she was manipulative, making men fall at her feet, treating them like fools."

"You're a pathetic excuse of a man," she snarls back a him.

"You think you're so tough," he seethes through gritted teeth, "but you're not, you're weak just like the others. You'll break, just like they did."

"Or what? You'll torture me? You're already playing that card dumb ass."

He moves his head closer to her ear Lexi can feel the heat emanating off his body, "I'm a man. God made me to be superior over you, made me stronger and smarter than you."

Thomas grabs the front of her belt in his fist and jerks her whole body forward into his. Lexi only winches at the pain, "If I wanted you, I could take you and there's nothing you could do to stop me."

She only holds his glare, not responding, but not showing him fear because she knows that's what he really wants. The man rears back and slaps her hard across the face, forcing her to break the stare, then turns and walks out of the cabin. The dark-haired hunter keeps her head down and closes her eyes tightly trying to keep any tears from falling, but one slips through despite her efforts.

She hears shouting from outside the cabin and her heart skips a beat. _They found me._ Then a few shots ring out and a lump forms in her throat as the hinges on the door creak.

Tears of relief begin to stream down her face as Donna scans the room for anyone else before she holsters her gun and rushes over to her.

"SHE'S HERE!" the blonde woman yells over her shoulder to Sam as he makes his way through the open door, holding his pistol at his side.

"I'm here," Donna says reassuringly as Sam puts away his weapon and searches the nearby table for something to get the shackles off his friend.

"You okay sweetie?" the blonde questions holding Lexi's face in her hands as Sam uses a pair of bolt cutters to snap the chain which holds the shackles together.

Lexi doesn't respond, just falls into Donna, burying her face into the blonde's shoulder. Donna wraps her arms around her tightly as the dark-haired girl's body begins to tremble.

"We've got you," Donna repeats gently, "We've got you."

' _Got her,'_ Sam sends the quick text to his brother, then shrugs his jacket off his shoulders and lays it carefully across Lexi and Donna gives him a small smile of relief.

" **Some women fear the fire,**

 **some simply become it."**

 **R.H. Sin**


	5. Chapter 5

" **They tried to burn her, not knowing she was a flame."**

 **R.H. Sin**

"We need to head down to the station, get our reports in order on this," Jody states to the two men in front of her, then glances over to the girl on her couch with a look of concern, "I'm worried about her."

"We'll stay here," Sam says quickly.

"She's tough," Donna claps a hand on Jody's shoulder, "She'll be okay."

Jody nods her head in agreement and the two women start out the door, but the short-haired woman stops quickly and calls over her shoulder, "There's left overs in the fridge, help yourself."

Lexi feels someone touch her legs and she opens her eyes quickly. For a moment, she thinks she's back in the cabin.

"Just me," Dean says as he sits down on the end of the couch.

Lexi breaths a sigh of relief and it pains him to think of what she's been through. She hasn't talked much since they'd made it back to Jody's house, but they had all seen the brokenness in her eyes.

"How you holding up?" he questions.

"I'm here," she begins, "that's a start."

"Did he," Dean begins, watching her expressions closely, "hurt you?"

"Just used me as his personal punching bag," she replies quietly as she tries to sit up.

He takes her gently by the elbow to help her sit completely up and she winces from the pain as she folds her knees up under her.

"If you want to talk about it," he says gingerly.

"I know."

She looks down for a moment, smoothing the blanket out across her lap.

"He said I was broken once," she says without looking up, "and he wanted to break me again. Like I'm a wild horse."

She pauses for a moment before she looks up at him, "It's tough when a human is worse than the monsters we hunt."

"Yea," he nods in understanding as she leans her head into his shoulder, "it is."

"He was right though," she says, but she doesn't move her head to look at him, "I know I'm broken, but those sharp pieces make me who I am."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"One day," she replies quietly and feels his arms tighten against her body as she closes her eyes.

" **I don't mind your brokenness**

 **because I'm broken too."**

 **R.H. Sin**


End file.
